Air/Oil lubrication technology represents a relatively recent reality and is the result of the introduction of advanced industrial technologies that have allowed the application thereof mainly in the field of dry machining. It has also replaced conventional nebulization systems, due to their negative environmental impact.
Basically, lubrication takes place by supplying an air flow that operates continuously, supplying not only a means of transportation for the oil to the lubrication point, but also a means for cooling the members to be lubricated and for the lubrication system.
The oil, injected into the air flow continuously or at regular intervals, covers the surfaces to be lubricated reducing friction and wear.
Given that the amount of lubricant that must be injected in the flow is very low, in known devices there are substantial problems of adjustment of such an amount.
EP2416053-A2, to the same Applicant and that is considered to be incorporated here for reference, describes a module equipped with a shutter with a conical surface. Such a shutter allows a fine adjustment of the flow rate of oil.
However, once a certain flow rate has been adjusted, even though the position of the shutter is kept unchanged, over time, for unknown reasons, there is a decrease in flow rate. This occurs in particular when it is necessary to supply very low flow rates.